


The Bucket List

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: Remus searches for proof of Severus' innocence and finds Severus' To Do list





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based off the 30-minute challenges posted on the Master and the Wolf website. If you’ve never been there, GO! It’s got some of the BEST Snupin stories written! It was supposed to be a 30-minute story but… it took me like 2.5hrs! lol This was based on the following prompt:
> 
> (20) It's after the war; Snape is in Azkaban awaiting the Kiss. Harry and Remus go to Spinner's End to see what Snape might have left there. Something they find sends Lupin into near hysterics.
> 
> 35) An Mpreg challenge. Post-HBP. Snape is caught a few months after the murder. His trial is rushed through, he's found guilty and sentenced to death. Shortly afterwards it transpires that he is pregnant, forcing a stay of execution until after the baby is born.  
> This gives a lovestruck Lupin enough time to investigate and discover the truth behind that awful night. (Up to the writer - Snape a traitor or a hero? Whose baby is it? Happy or sad ending?)
> 
> Usual Disclaimer: Not mine, except in my dreams! JK Rowling and company own everything, I am but a lowly fan.

The Bucket List by Taran

“You really didn’t have to come with me, Harry,” Remus said softly as Harry shuddered again. They had come to Spinner’s End searching for _something_ that might prove Severus’ innocence. 

“Of course I did, Remus,” Harry replied firmly. “I’m just as dedicated to this as you are! I can’t believe that bastard didn’t leave any proof of Snape’s innocence!”

Albus’ portrait had confirmed what Harry had learned from Severus’ memories, but he couldn’t recall where or even _if_ he had left definitive proof that he had forced Severus into an unbreakable vow to kill him when the time was right. Harry and Remus had both been furious with Albus for leaving Severus to battle the courts on his own. 

While Severus still lay in a coma recovering from Nagini’s bite, Harry, along with the rest of the Order (at least those who believed Harry’s claims) fought to prove Severus hadn’t betrayed them, that he was loyal to the very end and had actually been following Dumbledore’s orders to the letter. In the end, it just wasn’t enough. Severus, while still sleeping, was found guilty and sentenced to receive the Dementor’s Kiss.

Remus sank to his knees in despair, clutching Severus’ potions journal to his chest. They’d been searching for hours and had found absolutely nothing that would exonerate the man he had loved since they were 15 years old. It wasn’t until the year before Albus’ death that they had started to become friends. 

Remus had fallen in love with the dark-haired man all over again the first time Severus smiled at him. He knew Severus was terribly anxious about something in the weeks leading up to the apparent murder but he never suspected Severus could kill the man he looked up to like a father. Remus was devastated when it happened. It felt like his entire world had exploded within his heart. 

Then, a month before the final battle, Remus found Severus as he was passing vitally important information to Alberforth Dumbledore. Pieces fell into place and Remus fell into Severus’ arms. Even without knowing the whole truth, Remus trusted Severus and loved him all the more for sacrificing so much for the Order, for Harry, for everyone.

Harry sat down next to Remus, wrapping his arms around the distraught man. Their time was running out, the Kiss was scheduled for the following day. Poppy had kept trying to stall the proceedings, stating that Severus was unfit to stand trial and then, when the trial went on without the accused, she even went as far as claiming the man was pregnant! Remus knew Poppy had never doubted Severus’ loyalty and would do anything to try to protect him, but even he was shocked at such an outrageous story.

Remus sniffled and looked down at the book in his hands. He caressed the cover lovingly, thinking about all the times he had seen Severus hastily scribbling in that very book. It seemed the book was rarely not present. It suddenly occurred to Remus that this potions journal should have been at Hogwarts, not sitting on the kitchen table in Spinner’s End. Severus always kept it near him and as far as he knew, Severus, as Hogwarts’ Headmaster, wouldn’t have been spending much time here.

Remus gasped as he opened the book. This wasn’t a “potions” journal, but more of a diary! There were some potions recipes scribbled in it of course, but mostly it contained little “notes to self”, random thoughts, doodles even. Remus flipped through it quickly, his heart beginning to race at the possibility of _something_ in it being used to help Severus’ case.

“Wait!” Harry exclaimed, stopping Remus from turning pages so quickly. He flipped back a couple of pages and then pointed at a list on one page. Remus noticed that one top corner was folded down to mark the page. He nearly laughed as he read the top of the page.

The Bucket List (Damn Lupin and his sappy films!)

 Defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort  
 Save Harry Potter  
• ~~Tell Remus I Love Him~~  
 Cure the Longbottoms  
 Prove the mutt’s innocence (Send the rat to Azkaban!)  
 Bring the mutt back from behind the Veil (For Remus and Harry. They’re going to need him, unfortunately)  
 Ensure Draco’s safety  
 Kill Lucius Malfoy for everything he did to me and to his own son!  
 Simplify the Wolfsbane Potion so that it doesn’t require a Master Potioneer to brew it.  
• Improve pain control in Wolfsbane… ~~perhaps mix with an animagus potion?~~  
 Publish Simplified Wolfsbane Potion so that any werewolf can use it  
• ~~Tell Remus he’s going to be a father (if we all survive)~~

 

Remus read the title of the page and remembered watching the film with Severus in a muggle hotel room they stayed at before Albus’ death. Severus had actually laughed out loud several times and even surreptitiously wiped away tears at the end. It was so tender and sweet to see that side of Severus. He knew in that moment that he would never love another the way he loved Severus. 

He vaguely heard Harry gasp as he read through Severus’ list. He began shaking and panting, his heart rate and his breathing increasing with every line he read. He couldn’t believe it! All these things Severus had done for everyone else. A few things were scratched out, but what was clear was… amazing! 

A few weeks before the final battle, Remus had got word that Frank and Alice Longbottom had been released from St. Mungo’s, completely healthy and totally normal. No one could explain their sudden recovery from the effects of the Crucistus torture they had endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange so many years ago. Everyone simply chalked it up to the curse finally wearing off.

Then 3 days after that, Peter Pettigrew had waltzed into the Ministry and made a full confession. No one knew why he did it, or if it was of his own free-will. The shocked Aurors checked him carefully for spells and veritaserum, but found nothing out of the ordinary. With some pressure from Kingsley Shacklebolt, less than a week later, Sirius Black was declared innocent and given a full pardon (the Ministry still being unaware of the man’s death in the Department of Mysteries).

Then, just 2 days before the final battle, Sirius Black had stumbled into 12 Grimmauld Place like he was simply returning from a night out on the town. He was some-what disoriented and confused, but quite alive! After a very exhaustive interrogation, it was decided that he was, indeed, THE Sirius Black and not someone under Polyjuice or any other sort of disguise. He had no recollection of the Veil or even of how he had escaped the Ministry unseen and returning to the house he grew up in.

“Draco’s fine,” Harry said as he pointed at that item on the list. “He and his mom went to Athens, Greece right after Lucius’ body was found. He had apparently died from an accidental overdose of a muggle drug called Viagra or something.”

“Oh.” Well, that explained why the Malfoy’s hadn’t been present for the final battle. Remus had been curious about that but not enough to find out what had happened to them. He knew Lucius had abused Severus many times, though Severus would never admit it to anyone and Remus had been highly suspicious of what Draco had had to endure with the despicable man.

Remus sighed as he looked at the list again. He had wondered about the Wolfsbane Hermione had presented him with just 3 days after the final battle. 

_“Wolfsbane?! But, how? You’re not a Potions Master!” Remus exclaimed as he smelled the familiar acrid sent in the crystal goblet the girl had presented him with._

_“It’s been simplified,” she said with a shrug. “It’s probably not nearly as good as what the Professor made for you, but hopefully it’ll at least help a little.” She gave him a sad, apologetic smile._

_It wasn’t as good, but it did help with the pain and kept him from tearing himself apart while he howled out his longing for the man still laying in a coma._

“He did it,” Remus whispered. “He gave the Wolfsbane to all werewolves.” 

He looked over the list and realized that, other than the one about adding more pain control to the Wolfsbane and something being added to it, the only 2 items not checked off were the 2 that were scratched out. He shifted the page this way and that, trying to read what had been important enough to make this list but hadn’t been completed. Suddenly he gasped.

“’Tell Remus I love him’” he read out loud. “He loves me!” Remus smiled brightly even while his eyes brimmed over with tears. “He really loves me!”

“You just figured that out, Remus?” Harry teased, his own eyes wet with emotion for his good friend and for the mentor he was about to lose. “I knew that just from reading everything else on this list.”

“He…” Remus paused as he squinted at the last line. He held the book towards the rather inadequate ceiling light, holding it away from himself, then bringing it close to his eyes.

“’Tell… Remus… he’s go… going to be… a… feather??” he scrunched up his face, knowing that he had to be wrong. He looked again, concentrating on that word alone. “Father!” he exclaimed happily, like he had just solved the greatest mysteries of the universe. “’Tell Remus he’s going to be a fat… _OH GODS_!”

“Oh, shite!” Harry groaned beside him.

“He really IS pregnant! We have to hurry, Harry!” Remus shouted as he stood up, the journal held to his chest. “Get Kingsley and meet me in the infirmary!” Remus dashed out the door and had apparated before Harry had even stood from his spot on the floor.

“Merlin, please let this be true!” Harry whispered sadly. If Snape truly was pregnant, the Dementor’s Kiss would have to be put off at least until the baby was born, giving them more time to find the proof they needed. Harry mentally crossed his fingers as he left Spinner’s End to find the head of the Aurors.

~*~*~

Three hours later, Remus sat holding Severus’ hand, the pregnancy confirmed. Four hours after that, a stay of execution was granted. Twelve hours after that, Severus awoke.

“I love you, so very much,” Remus whispered as he leaned over and kissed Severus softly. 

“I love you, Remus,” Severus replied, his voice rough and his chest wheezing. 

“I guess we can cross that one off your list now,” Remus teased, his eyes twinkling as madly as Albus Dumbledore’s ever had.

Severus’ eyes widened, and he gasped hard enough to start a coughing fit. Poppy rushed to his bedside and incanted a quick spell. Soon, Severus was resting quietly again, his hand tightened around Remus’ even as he slept.

“So… you know you’re going to be a father then,” Severus croaked out a while later, his voice sounding like sandpaper down a kneazle’s back.

“Yes,” Remus grinned widely. “I know we’re going to be a family.”

“Family,” Severus whispered so softly Remus had to strain to hear it, but he saw the pure joy of the word in his lover’s dark eyes. 

“Where’s my journal?” Severus asked some time later, after some ice-cold water to sooth his throat.

“Ah, well…” Remus hedged. “Kingsley has it,” he quietly admitted.

“What?” Severus gasped and then reached at hand to his protesting throat. “Why? It’s personal! It’s bad enough you and Potter read it!”

“He thinks it might help your case,” Remus stated firmly.

“And _he_ was right!” a voice boomed from the doorway. Remus turned to see a grinning Kingsley standing proudly. “Due to the overwhelming evidence of your ‘good deeds’ as noted in your ‘Bucket List’, the Wizengamot has decided to unanimously grant you a FULL pardon! It has also been suggested to the courts that you should also receive an Order of Merlin (first class no less) for your heroic acts of selflessness and bravery!”

Severus scowled. “That was Potter’s doing, wasn’t it?”

“Actually,” Harry said, stepping around Kingsley and entering the room. “It was Sirius who suggested it!” He had a huge grin on his face at seeing his Potions Professor awake and snarking.

“Yeah, right,” Severus snarled in disbelief.

“Yeah. Right.” Sirius Black entered the room and approached Severus’ bed. “I owe you one,” he said softly as he rested a hand gently on Severus’ shoulder and leaned down to give him a little kiss on his forehead.

Severus gasped in horror and looked to Remus. “I’m so sorry, Remus,” he said quietly, a little quiver to his bottom lip.

“For what, Severus?” Remus asked, worried his still injured lover was exhausted emotionally more than he had thought and was about to burst into tears.

“I think I messed up,” he said tearfully, turning his head as much as the pain in his neck would allow, trying to hide his face in the pillow. “I think… I pulled the wrong man out of the Veil. This must be Black’s GOOD twin!”

Everyone laughed, even Sirius as the mounting tension suddenly dissipated. Remus leaned over his lover, one hand gently caressing the top of his head, the other over one of Severus’ hands laying protectively on his stomach. 

“I love you, Severus, and I can’t wait to have our family all together!” Remus gave the hand on Severus’ stomach a light squeeze.

“I love you, too,” Severus whispered as he started to drift off to sleep. Remus sat back in his chair, smiling happily until he noticed Severus had cracked one eye open. “But no more sappy films and get my damn book back. I’m not done with it!”

Remus laughed loudly. He knew there would be many more sappy movies, and Severus would love them just as much as he did The Bucket List.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes, I MAY be talked into writing a second chapter of smut and babies! :D


End file.
